


Peter tiene un papá y una mamá

by Arca0



Series: La familia de Peter [2]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Peter Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arca0/pseuds/Arca0
Summary: Las cosas cambian para Peter.





	1. Inicio de clases

Flash no se hizo esperar.

El chico jamás le dio un respiro por no tener mamá pero ahora tenía un festín con todas las noticias que vuelan alrededor del rompimiento Stark-Rogers.

-parece que alguien ya no tiene dos papás- canturreaba como si fuese la mejor noticia del día.

Peter se decidió a ignorarlo con la ayuda de Ned y MJ, lo cual no fue del todo efectivo pues se ganó un golpe, el cual no fue la gran cosa, luego de responder con un "al menos me queda un papá, no como a ti Eugene".

Antes de poder responder el ataque una profesora los detuvo.

Tal vez fuese por lástima debido a su situación familiar pero fue solo Flash el que se llevó una reprimenda, Peter en cambio se llevó algo peor.

Una charla.

"sabemos que es difícil" "por esta vez lo dejaremos pasar" "no se puede repetir" "hemos llamado a tu padre"

Y fue eso último lo que no falló en llamar la atención del chico, que solo se preguntaba ¿a cual?. Por suerte fue Tony el que apareció y quien de manera sorprendente no lo regañó.

¿por qué demonios todos estaban siendo tan comprensivos? 

¿no podía alguien enojarse con él? ¿por favor?

Se supone que hizo algo malo.


	2. Mi Mamá

-oye Pepper- dijo Peter con timidez una tarde cualquiera luego de la escuela mientras la mujer lo cuidaba. Fue un día complicado y era un tema que no sabía como tratar.

-¿es sobre chicas?- cuestionó la rubia, ahí fue cuando el niño se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-¡No!- dijo sonrojado- es sobre una exposición que debo hacer, tiene que ser sobre la mujer más influyente en mi vida.

-creo ser la única mujer influyente en tu vida- se rió de buen ánimo Pepper.

-pero también eres como mi mamá…-murmuró el muchacho sin mirarla a los ojos. Ante la sorpresa de la mujer Peter decidió continuar- desde que llegué a esta casa me has cuidado y querido y regañado y como eso es lo que hacen las mamás pues pensé que tú eres algo así como mi mamá pero si te molesta podemos fingir que nunca dije nada.

-Peter jamás podría molestarme que me veas como tu mamá, estoy honrada- dijo Virginia con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-gracias… mamá- el muchacho se levantó y corrió hacia ella, fue recibido con un abrazo fuerte.

-mi niño, siempre has sido como un hijo para mi- respondió Pepper.

El día de la exposición Peter estaba exultante, no podía esperar a presentar a la Mujer Mas Influyente De Su Vida. Cuando fue su turno se paró frente a todos con una sonrisa y proyectó el holograma que su papá le ayudó a programar.

-ella es Virginia Potts, pero sus amigos la llaman Pepper. Es la Vicepresidenta de Industrias Stark y también es mi mamá- ni siquiera el mal intencionado "si claro" de Flash lo desanimó, continuó hablando sobre sus estudios y su trabajo. 

La calificación fue excelente pero eso es lo de menos, lo mejor fue poder llamar a Peppes su mamá frente a todos.

Claro que los periódicos se enteraron de esto y se creó el nuevo escándalo Stark-Potts.


	3. Sargento Barnes

Fue un día extraño, que comenzó como cualquier otro viernes. Peter se despertó, tomo desayuno, fue a la escuela y regresó a casa, pero al entrar a su hogar alguien más lo estaba esperando.

Steve estaba sentado en el sofá junto a un hombre con el cabello hasta los hombros y mirada seria, tomaba su mano y fue entonces cuando se fijó que la mano que no estaba entrelazada con la de Steve era metálica y se veía muy anticuada para la clase de tecnología que Peter estaba acostumbrado a ver. Frente a ellos estaba su papá Tony hablando casualmente de algo que Peter no podía entender.

Incluso con 11 años el chico sabía que la tensión en el cuarto no era normal.

El desconocido fue el primero en darse cuenta de su presencia, soltó la mano de Steve y se puso de pie; los otros adultos siguieron su ejemplo y su papá Tony le sonrió.

-Peter ven acá- dijo con tono apacible. El chico en cambio no se movió, solo dijo:

-¿qué hace Steve aquí?

-te lo explicaremos todo campeón, solo ven a sentarte- habló el rubio.

Peter se sentó lentamente junto a su papá Tony, tratando de no dejar crecer sus expectativas. ¿Steve volvería a casa? Aun estaba enojado con él pero la idea de volver a ser una familia era tentadora, mas cuando entró estaba tomado de la mano del desconocido, ¿sería este desconocido el famoso Bucky?.

-hijo, tu papá Steve- comenzó Tony, de nuevo Peter no lo corrigió- vino a verte y a presentarte a su amigo.

"muy bien" pensó el muchacho "la idea de la familia feliz se rompe".

-Peter, este es Bucky, mi… novio- el chico se sitió incómodo de inmediato, sintió a su papá Tony tensarse junto a él, incluso vio al famoso Bucky mirar con incredulidad a Steve.

Se hizo el silencio, un silencio pesado e incómodo que tuvo una pequeña pausa cuando papá Tony le pidió a Steve "un minuto para hablar". 

Si antes había silencio ahora era peor, estaba solo frente a frente con el famoso Bucky, la razón par la que Steve los dejó ¿qué debía hacer? Su mamá y papá siempre decían que no debía culpar a los demás por las acciones de una persona, pero ¿se aplicaba en este caso? ¿qué es lo que realmente sabía de este hombre?

Sabía que estuvo en la guerra y que regresó hace poco, Steve dijo algo de "rehén" y que es el mejor amigo de infancia de Steve. Solo eso.

-Peter- una voz áspera interrumpió sus pensamientos- yo… comprendo que me culpes por lo que está pando con tu familia.

-no puedo culparte, Steve tomó una decisión no tu- razonó el niño, aunque no era del todo verdad. Peter realmente quería culpar a alguien que no fuese su papá- que no fuese Steve, pero como hombre de ciencia (y sí, Peter se considera a si mismo un hombre ya tiene 11 años, muchas gracias)debía apegarse a los hechos. Su papá eligió a su nuevo… novio, por sobre su familia.

-sabes, mi padre se fue cuando yo tenía 15- comenzó otra vez Bucky- nos dejó a mi y mi mamá por su amante, puede que pienses que es lo mismo que te está pasando a ti pero aquí está la diferencia: mi papá no nos quería, jamás trató de contactarme luego de que se fue. Sé que Steve ha cometido errores pero él te ama, él finge ser la persona más sensata y racional pero nunca lo ha sido, hace las cosas por instinto siempre con la mejor intención. Estás enojado, lo entiendo, pero tu tienes una oportunidad que yo no tuve: decirle todo a la cara y luego decidir si perdonar o guardar rencor.

Luego de eso Steve entró a la habitación hecho una furia, Bucky lo tomó como su señal de salida pero antes de que se fueran Peter soltó un débil "gracias Bucky".


	4. Cara a Cara

No muchas cosas enojaban de esta manera a Peter, pero lo que hizo papá Tony en verdad lo enfadó.

Entre adultos y sin consultar al más interesado decidieron que fin de semana por medio Peter lo pasaría con Steve. 

Esto lo hablaron Tony, Steve y Pepper, quien fue incluida por insistencia del muchacho pensando que tendría a alguien de su parte en su causa titulada "No Quiero Pasar Tiempo Con Steve" o "No Quiero" para abreviar, pero cual fue su sorpresa al saber que fue ella la de la idea.

Su mamá lo traiciona y su papá la apoya, Peter se sintió realmente solo.

Resultó que los fines de semana con Steve consistían en que este lo recogiera de casa de su papá Tony, luego pasaran el día haciendo cosas divertidas (que Peter se esforzaba por no disfrutar), luego iban a la casa que compartía con Bucky y al medio día siguiente lo regresaba a su casa.

El chico se reusaba a pasar tiempo de calidad con el que fue su padre hasta que un día Bucky se acercó a él y dijo:

-dile todo lo que tienes guardado, luego podrás saber si es posible perdonarlo- refiriéndose a Steve, Peter lo pensó durante las dos semanas que siguieron y entonces decidió que era momento de una charla de hombre a hombre con Steve.

El día que eligió para la Conversación fue el mismo en que Bucky decidió que era buena idea salir a trotar al medio día por ninguna razón aparente, fue entonces que Peter actuó.

-Steve, tenemos que hablar- dijo en tono serio sentándose a la mesa.

-suenas igual a tu papá Tony cuando se enfada- rio el rubio sentándose frente a él.

-voy a hablar y no quiero que me interrumpas- a los ojos de Steve, su hijo pareció dudar. Peter se debatió si continuar por una fracción de segundo antes de decidir que "ya llegué hasta aquí"- estoy muy enojado contigo, no solo enojado: enfurecido, y también dolido. Entiendo lo que es un "rompimiento", es cuando dos personas ya no se aman así que se separan, lo que no entiendo es por qué te fuiste. No culpo a papá Tony de que te fueras, y no estoy enojado con Bucky porque lo preferiste a él. Estoy enojado contigo. Desapareciste durante semanas y me hiciste pensar que nos abandonabas , sé que yo no quería escuchar pero tu tampoco intentaste explicarme, ya no te digo papá porque te fuiste y los papás no hacen eso. Dices que aun me quieres pero llevarme al cine o al parque de diversiones no me lo demuestra.

Peter siempre ha pensado en si mismo como "un niño grande", aprendió a no llorar frente a otros cuando era muy pequeño antes de ser adoptado, pero ninguna noche oscura ni ninguna pesadilla lo preparo para ver a su papá Steve llorar.

Fue algo progresivo, a medida que Peter hablaba Steve comenzaba cada vez más y más a hundirse en la silla, sus ojos se enrojecían y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

-Peter, hijo, jamás he pensado en abandonarte. Me equivoqué en como actué, pensé solo en mi creyendo que estarías ahí sin importar lo que hiciera. Cuando dejaste de llamarme papá me di cuenta de cuanto te había afectado mi decisión pero ya no sabía como arreglarlo.

-no puedo perdonarte en este momento, pero puedo intentarlo si prometes no irte otra vez.

Luego de eso las cosas solo mejoraban. Peter se negaba a llamar "papá" a Steve pero accedió a pasar más tiempo con él; papá y mamá estaban felices de verlo feliz y sus calificaciones, que habían bajado mucho, subieron notoriamente. Incluso Bucky se volvió un amigo con quien podía hablar de todo, menos de su tiempo en la guerra.

Conversar con Bucky resultaba muy divertido pues este no le hablaba como a un niño, se tomaba el tiempo de explicarle lo que no entendía y no se molestaba por ninguna de sus preguntas.

Fue entonces cuando la duda surgió: ¿esto estaba bien?

Su papá Tony sufrió mucho cuando Bucky llegó a sus vidas y, aunque ya no lo demuestre, Peter sabe reconocer las sutiles señales de que aun le duele.

¿Estaba su papá enojado con Bucky? ¿estaría traicionando a su padre el llevarse bien con el nuevo novio de Steve? Todo era muy confuso así que decidió hablar con la persona mas sabia y sensata en su vida.

-no es una traición, Peter- dijo su mamá con una sonrisa- tu papá y Bucky se llevan bien. Tony estaba muy contento cuando se enteró de que ustedes dos son amigos.

-¿en serio?- pregunto el pequeño esperanzado.

-claro que sí, cariño- Pepper acarició su rostro con ternura- todo lo que tu papá quiere es que seas feliz.


End file.
